


We Do Things Our Own Way

by Nrem511



Series: Long and Loving Spideypool [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Camping, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holiday, Humor, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Peter is 23, Protective Peter Parker, Self-Harm, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexy Underwear, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Thunder and Lightning, Top Peter Parker, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade likes sparkly things, Wade/Deadpool is Ryan Reynold's voice, hidden desire, peter is tired, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter invites Wade on a camping trip. Cue much hilarity and a whole load of mixed up feelings. This is one holiday neither of them will want to forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual things are never straightforward with these two, so expect mixed messages and Wade having a meltdown. I will alert of any trigger warnings.  
My description of Peter is always a mix of A.G. and various comic/fan art versions.  
***please read the tags before telling me to add tags that are already there! I've clearly stated this story contains somnophilia and dubious consent. Thank you ***  
This is my second fic featuring somnophilia check out "Love and Slumber" my other story.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057557
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

Peter Parker loved the outdoors.

Yes, he was a city boy , but the times his Uncle Ben took him fishing and camping were amongst his most treasured memories. He missed that feeling of being unburdened, surrounded by nature, breathing in good clean air.

He needed a break from the city.

He needed a break from Spider-Man.

"Hey Spidey Baby what ya thinking about?"

Oh, and he definitely needed a break from Deadpool.

"If you must know Pool I was thinking about my late Uncle, not that it's any of your business." Peter's tone was a little more snappy than he had intended it to be.

"Oh jeez Webs I'm sorry. Hang on I'll be right back!" Deadpool disappeared down the fire escape. Spidey was bemused at his sudden departure.

_Peace at last._

He instantly regretted that thought when Deadpool re-emerged holding two Ice-cream cones and handed one to Spidey. "Here, to make you smile. I got you choc chip and cherry flavour. I hate seeing my best friend sad." Deadpool lifted his mask and licked away at his cone.

Peter was touched by this gesture. He was sometimes a bit too harsh on Deadpool. He knew that deep down he was good-hearted. Just sometimes he got on his nerves.

Peter had felt increasingly grumpy the last few weeks. He suspected things were getting to him. He was still dealing with the death of his aunt. It had only been two months and he missed her terribly.  
As usual Peter had thrown himself into work and being Spider-Man, not giving himself time to grieve. He just wanted to block those thoughts out, but as a consequence he was short-tempered and agitated.

His friendship with Deadpool had been a welcome distraction, but the last two weeks he'd been taking his mood swings out on The Merc. 

To add to Peter's annoyance Wade never argued with him. He just took all the grouchy responses and bitchy comments and reacted in a cheerful teasing manner. He was unflappable. Peter admired his tenacity, because he suspected Wade didn't always feel cheerful and positive, but he preferred to hide behind humor and light heartedness.

Now here Peter was, eating lovely ice cream that Wade had bought him and he felt horribly guilty. "Thanks this is delicious. So, I'm your best friend then Pool?" He teased Wade a little.

"Spidey you're my only friend!" Deadpool gave him a big smile, his top lip covered in an ice cream moustache. 

Peter felt so bad. How could he be Wade's only friend? Surely he must have other friends? "Pool I refuse to believe you don't have any more friends. What about that bar you go to? You must have friends there?" Peter was referring to the Mercenary hang-out on the more unsavoury side of the city.

"Nope. They're work colleagues, mere acquaintances by circumstance. They are definitely not my friends. No, Spidey you are my best and only friend. I mean let's face it Websy Baby you are the only one who will put up with me." The Merc leaned over and fist-bumped Spider-Man's shoulder. "You're the only friend I need Spidey."

Peter felt a twinge of sadness that Deadpool had nobody else in his life. He did consider him his friend and he liked his company, despite his many annoying habits. Peter thought about his desire for a break and as he watched Wade messily eat the last of his ice-cream he made a suggestion.

_I'm probably going to regret this._

"Hey Pool, how would you like to go on a little trip with me? I think we could both use a holiday."

Wade stopped eating and turned to Spidey. "What? I mean, really? You want to go on holiday with ME?" 

Peter laughed. "Yes, why not? That's the kind of thing friends do, they go on holiday."

Deadpool jumped up and started dancing round the roof. "Woohoo, a holiday! So, where are we going Spidey? Vegas? California? Can we go to the beach? Are we going to Disney Land?"

Peter smirked. "Nope, we are going camping."

Wade instantly stood still. He hated the idea of camping, but he really wanted to go away with Peter so he pretended to be happy. "Ohhh like Brokeback Mountain...can I be Jake Gyllenhaal?"

Peter blushed and gasped. "No! Definitely not like Brokeback Mountain."

_Really Peter? Are you sure about that?_

Deadpool fell about laughing. Peter was already kicking himself for suggesting a holiday with The Merc.

_I must need my head testing._

"Look, I'll arrange everything. All you have to do is pack some clothes and show up. Oh and there's one other thing. I don't want us to take our suits. This is a break from the city and a break from our alter-egos."

"Ooooh so this is like Peter and Wade's Great Outdoor Adventure? Exciting! What about weapons? I mean what if we get attacked by a grizzly bear? Or what if we meet Bigfoot?" Deadpool was ranting away about all the perils they could encounter. 

"There's no grizzly bears. We're only going Up State, no to the wilderness of Alaska. We might see a bobcat or some raccoons." Peter could tell Wade was sulking.

"Could I not just bring one tiny knife? It could be useful." Wade pleaded.

"OK one knife. I'm also taking an axe because we'll need wood for a fire." Peter started making a list in his head. He would also need to sort some transport.

Wade couldn't contain his happiness at being asked to go on holiday with Spidey. He would probably be completely useless at camping, but he didn't care as long as he was with his favourite person. Nobody had ever invited him on a holiday before. He intended to make it the best time ever.

_I'll wear my favourite sun hat. The one with the big green bow._

And so it was that three days later Peter arrived at Wade's apartment in a rental car to pick him up.

"Oh Jesus what is he wearing?" Peter sighed to himself when he saw Wade approach the car.

"Ohhh nice wheels Webs, shiny. I'll put my bag in the back." Wade got in the car. He was wearing a camouflage jumpsuit, green crocs, heart shaped sunglasses and a large wide-brimmed sun hat. A big green bow flopped at the side of the hat. He flashed Peter a happy smile.

Peter shook his head. "Nice to see you dressed for the occasion Wade. I especially like the hat, very pretty." He was being sarcastic, but he couldn't help smiling when Wade beamed with pride. Peter had packed boots and a coat for Wade as he had a feeling something like this would happen.

The journey was eventful to say the least. No sooner had they left the city than Wade needed to pee. They pulled over at a service station and Wade discovered they had a giant pink slushy machine. He bought the largest size and slurped his way through the next thirty minutes only to announce he didn't feel too good and could they pull over again.

Peter's patience was running out as he sat listening to Wade puking up the slushy at the side of the road. 

The Merc got back in the car and five minutes later he was stuffing his face with tortilla chips, singing along to his 'Greatest TV Theme Tunes' CD. Peter gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

_He's like a goddamned child._

"Are we nearly there yet?" Wade was shifting about in his seat. His boredom threshold long gone. Peter clenched his teeth. "Yes Wade, maybe another half hour. Look at the nice scenery out of the window."

Wade sighed and rolled his eyes. "All I can see are trees. I mean yeah sure Trees are great and nature is good and all that hippy shit, but oh boy it's SO DULL." Peter just carried on driving.

After a while they arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and Peter chucked the boots at Wade ordering him to put them on. "But Peterrrrr whyyyy? I need my rubber masturbating shoes...they give me comfort." Wade pleaded for his crocs.

"Wade I do not want to know what you get up to in private. They are not practical. If you must bring them then please just wear them in your own tent."

Wade stomped about in the boots and got his bag from the car. Peter noticed he looked on edge. "Wade, what's in the bag?" Wade shifted on his feet. "Oh you know clothes and shit." Peter was suspicious. "....and shit? Show me!"

He grabbed the bag and felt how heavy it was. Wade shrieked. "No! I mean ...be careful...I have fragile things in there."

Peter unzipped the bag and the first thing he saw was a Hello Kitty cushion. He sighed and looked further. There was a purple feather boa and some multi coloured solar fairy lights and just underneath he found what he suspected. He pulled out two handguns and a katana. Wade stared at the floor. "Ah Petey I felt sad leaving them alone at home."

Peter scowled and threw them in the boot of the car. "I told you Wade, no weapons. This is a holiday not an assault course." Wade sulked, but he conveniently forgot to mention the ten inch hunting knife he had strapped to his leg.

_For protection._

Their camp site was a twenty minute walk from where they parked the car and after five minutes of Wade moaning and 'fake' tripping over Peter completely lost his cool. "For fuck sake will you just shut up! It's not far and I promise when we get there you will like it. Please give me a break okay?!"

"Peter-Pie, so masterful! Keep talking like that and I will definitely be touching myself tonight." Wade fluttered his eyelashes at Peter.

The rest of the walk consisted of Wade singing cowboy songs and Peter cursing every single one of his brain cells for thinking this would be a good idea.

_I must have been drunk._

As they emerged from the path through the forest they were met with a breath takingly tranquil scene. There was a small open space looking out on to a lake that glittered in the sunshine. In the distance were hills and mountains lined with trees. The air was hazy and smooth. They both stood and stared for a moment, completely in awe of such a beautiful sight.

"Wow it's like I'm in an actual Bob Ross painting....hugs not drugs kids!" Wade was grinning and excitedly investigating the site. "Are we going to be sleeping here? Right by the lake? Under the stars? Like real cowboys? Can we eat beans from a tin?" It was the happiest Peter had ever seen him.

_So cute. Oh what? No, Peter. Not him!_

Peter set about organising their tents and supplies. He explained it all to Wade and left him to set up his own tent. After a while Peter's tent was ready and as he looked behind him all he could see were Wade's legs sticking out of his collapsed tent and a high pitched whine coming from inside. "Peter...erm...help."

Peter freed Wade and told him to stand back while he expertly assembled the tent. Wade watched him, loving how agile and practical he was.

_I could watch The Peter Show for hours._

When their tents were finally ready Wade unpacked his bag, 'decorating' his tent with fairy lights and his boa and cushion. He frowned at the plain black sleeping bag Peter handed him. "Jeez didn't they have anything with a bit of sparkle?" Luckily Wade had packed a tube of glitter and sprinkled it all round the tent. "Ahh so pretty."

Peter was horrified. "Oh very nature friendly. Do you have any idea how bad glitter is for the environment?" Wade smiled as he showed Peter the label on the tube. "Look my little eco-warrior it's biodegradable glitter. I may look like a monster, but I do have a conscience."

Peter blushed and felt bad. "I'm sorry. I should give you more credit." He reached over and touched Wade's arm. "You're not a monster...I mean you don't look like one...you look...well...nice. You know, handsome." 

_Oh boy...change the subject...now!_

Wade felt his knees turn to jelly at Peter's kind words. A tiny firework exploded in his heart.

_He thinks I'm handsome._

There was an awkward silence as the two men shuffled around each other trying to finish setting up their camp without making any eye contact.

"We need to get some kindling to start a fire with. I've got the axe for bigger pieces of wood. You could make yourself useful and get chopping." Peter handed Wade the axe, before heading off into the trees to find smaller branches.

Peter felt happy walking through the trees breathing in the fresh air. Memories of Uncle Ben showing him different plant species and edible vegetation filled him with a warm glow. He felt lucky to have been raised by such loving people as his Aunt and Uncle. After the trauma of losing his parents Peter had thrived in the stable and secure home his guardians provided for him. He loved them so dearly and he missed them.

Peter couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of his current situation. He was camping out in the middle of nowhere with a ruthless Mercenary who loved fairy lights and glitter. He knew Wade was quirky and he had no hang-ups when it came to cross-dressing or loving stereotypical 'girlie' things. Peter admired that side of him. Wade simply didn't distinguish between societal norms of masculinity and femininity. He saw people as equal beings. "We're all capable of good and evil Peter, there's no such thing as perfection." Wade's words rang in his ears. 

_Peter thought Wade was pretty near to be being perfect._

That thought was enhanced when he arrived back in camp to find Wade chopping wood with the top half of his jump suit tied round his waist. He felt his face burning as he stared at The Merc's muscular back raising the axe and swinging it back down with such force. 

_Stop staring. Get a grip. This is Deadpool for god's sake._

Peter composed himself, ignoring the very obvious twitch between his legs, and strolled 'casually' back into their camp.

"Ah Peter Sweetums, check out all the wood I've chopped. I'm channelling all my Canadian ancestors, raised on Maple syrup and moose milk." As Wade did his bit for the Canadian tourist board Peter started a fire. 

Before long the flames licked round the crackling branches and the smell of charred wood filled the air. "Ohhh it's so cosy. Did we bring marshmallows like in the movies?" Wade's eyes were gleaming as he watched the fire.

As the evening drew in Peter was cooking food over the fire and half listening to Wade telling him some story about Bigfoot.

"I swear Peter, this guy is out here. Loads of people have seen him. Sasquatch they call him. Man, it would be so cool if we saw him. We could recruit him as our buddy." Wade wiggled his feet as he happily dreamt about possible encounters.

"Actually most sightings of Bigfoot have been in the North West of the US and Western Canada, so I really don't think he'll be dropping by to sing any songs at our campfire." Peter said coolly. 

Wade's face fell. "Oh...okay...well, maybe one of his family members hitched a ride East. I'm not giving up just yet." Wade had a little smile as he gazed into the fire.

_You're not pissing on my parade Spidey. I don't care how cute you look right now, cooking me some food._

Peter felt a bit of a dick for insisting on correcting Wade's 'facts' about Bigfoot. It was just a bit of fun and he was being too serious. "Hey you know what? Who knows how many sasquatch there are, right? For all we know some could be watching us right now." Peter hummed as he got some plates together.

"Hey guys if you're watching us. Hi! We are your friends. Don't be scared! We love you guys." Wade was standing facing the trees calling out to the imaginary Bigfoot family. "Ahh Bigfoots...they rock."

"Okay grub's up. Chili and tortillas, hope you're hungry." Peter proudly handed Wade a plate full. He gave him his sweetest smile in return. "Peter-pie, so caring, you'll make someone a beautiful husband one of these days."

_Yeah, and I'll wear black to your wedding._

Peter grinned as he watched Wade devour his food. "You keep that appetite up and that someone might be you..."

_Shit, why did I say that?_

Wade heard him and a tiny smirk formed on his face, but he didn't reply. 

_Well, well, well, somebody is a naughty spider._

Wade decided it could possibly be in his best interest to ask for seconds. "Mmm this is the best chili I've ever eaten. I think my belly needs more." He handed Peter his plate with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're doing. I was just kidding about that whole husband thing...but here have some more anyway. I'm glad you like it." Peter bit his lip trying not to laugh and Wade heard a thousand angels singing in his head.

_We might be surrounded by all this scenery, but I've got the best view right here. Damn he's so cute._

After they finished the food they sat by the fire. Wade laid back so he could look up at the stars. He sighed and Peter smiled. His face was glowing from the heat of the fire and the four bottles of beer he'd knocked back.

"This is nice, I finally feel I can relax without having to worry about going on patrol or if something bad might happen." Peter shuffled along so he was next to Wade and lay back beside him. "Wow those stars are so bright, guess that's because there's no light pollution here."

Wade laughed. "Ah Petey I love it when you talk all the science stuff. I mean to me stars are a magical thing, there to remind me that there are other places far away. I like to think that on every one of those stars there is a Being looking up like we are." Wade looked at Peter's face, his pink tinted cheeks all warm. His eyes were sparkling and Wade felt an intense surge of happiness. "Thank you for bringing me here Webs, this place is cool. It's good to see you looking happy Peter." He put his hands behind his head and Peter leant against Wade's arm with the side of his head.

"I'm glad you're here. I would have been lonely had I come here all by myself. I know I've been grouchy lately and taking my moods out on you, but truthfully I really like your company. You make me laugh and....well....you're kind. Thanks for being a good friend Wade." Peter glanced at Wade and saw a tear roll down the side of his face. He heard him whisper. "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning Wade woke up to the sound of a splash in the lake. He checked the time and groaned. It was only six am and he rolled over in his sleeping bag. Then he heard sounds from the lake again and he wondered if it was an animal. He carefully undid the tent flap and peeked through the gap, but what he saw was not an animal.

_Holy Tamales._

There in the water was Peter splashing about and swimming with a big smile on his face. Wade was captivated by his smooth pale skin and what happened next nearly caused his heart to stop.

Peter walked out of the water and he was naked.

Wade gasped.

_Thank you to every single god in the universe for blessing me with this truly amazing moment._

_Oh, and..hello Peter JR you're looking very perky this morning._

Wade felt his own member grow instantly hard as he stared at Peter's naked body. He couldn't help himself as he reached down inside his shorts and took hold of his rigid erection. He watched Peter walk over to his own tent, trying to memorize every movement, every flex of muscle, every bounce of his smooth semi-erect cock.

_Holy crap he's so beautiful._

Wade jerked himself off fast and unforgiving. There was no time to be gentle, his need was too intense. He desperately wanted relief. 

Then, just as he was almost at the point of climax, he heard Peter.

_Shit, did he just moan?_

Wade lay very still and listened. Sure enough, he heard it again. Peter was moaning softly and breathing rapidly. Wade could hear it so clearly it was like he was lying right next to him. That thought was all he needed to push himself over the edge and he came into his hand, filling his boxers with hot sticky seed.

He held his breath and listened again. Peter was making tiny soft whimpering noises and then at what was obviously his moment of orgasm Wade heard something that was like heavenly music to his ears.

"Ahhh...Wade...yes."

Peter had called his name out as he came.

Wade rolled his eyes back in his head and bit his fist. He couldn't believe this was happening.

_So, Spidey fancies some Deadpool lovin'? This is too hot for words._

Wade lay on his back with a huge grin on his face. The holiday had just taken a very interesting turn.

Peter's face was flustered as he thought about his desire for Wade. It wasn't the first time he had masturbated thinking about him. He found himself even more attracted to The Merc since they'd left the city. That morning his naked swim had made him feel so invigorated, like he was truly alive. The cold water felt as if it had washed away all his worries and stress. 

He had tried to be as quiet as possible as he didn't want to wake up Wade, but deep down he also didn't care. It was almost as if he wanted to get caught. Peter wanted Wade to see him. The thought of almost getting caught skinny dipping really turned Peter on. He felt horny and restless, so he had imagined Wade beside him. He had longed to be touched by him and the image of Wade's muscular torso and arms as he chopped the wood was a firm fixture in Peter's fantasy. As he stroked himself all he wanted was Wade's naked body lying against him. He desperately yearned for The Big Merc to say provocative things in his ear.

His release had been deeply satisfying, giving him the familiar tight feeling in his stomach and filling his hand with warm cum. It had felt good to let go. For a moment he was worried he'd made too much noise, but all was quiet from Wade's tent.

_Hmm perhaps too quiet._

The thought of Wade listening to him almost got Peter hard again, but he diverted his mind and cleaned himself up.

Wade could barely contain himself when Peter emerged from his tent a short while later. He had got the fire going and was making some breakfast. He observed the blush on Peter's cheeks when he locked eyes with him and grinned.

"Hey Webs sleep ok?"

Peter nodded as he sat down on a rock. "Yeah pretty good, the fresh air definitely clears my head."

Wade's eyes gleamed mischievously. "So, I heard you this morning." He glanced over to see Peter's reaction. His face went bright red. "What do you mean?"

"I heard you, sounded like you were having fun Baby Boy." Wade was being purposely vague. He loved seeing Peter looking mortified.

_Oh he's so cute, his cheeks are on fire._

Peter looked away, out over the water. He didn't know how to respond to Wade. He felt embarrassed that Wade was being so blatant with his conversation. "Erm ...yeah I guess I was." Peter muttered.

Wade felt bad. He didn't want to make Peter too uncomfortable in case it caused awkwardness.

_Even if I do love seeing how shy he is._

"Yeah I don't blame you. I mean the water looks pretty inviting. I think I'm gonna take a swim later too." He grinned at Peter who visibly relaxed with a huge sigh. "Yes you should, the water feels nice on your skin. Oh...I mean ...I don't mean to say anything about your skin. I meant my skin....Jesus ...sorry Wade."

Wade smiled softly at Peter. "Don't worry sweet cheeks you could never offend me. You are allowed to mention my skin. I mean, you can hardly avoid it. I think the cool water will feel amazing. Sometimes my scars feel sore so I take a cold shower and it really helps."

Peter felt a surge of affection for Wade. He didn't like the idea of him feeling uncomfortable because of his scars. He wanted to take care of him, relieve his pain.

_I think the fresh air is fucking with my head._

After a breakfast of blueberry pancakes, expertly prepared by Wade, they decided to go on a hike. The sun was warm and there was a breeze along the water, perfect weather to explore the surrounding area. 

Peter gathered up a few things for a picnic and after enduring three different costume changes by Wade, including fish net stockings and a frilly red dress, a bright yellow boilersuit with sequined letters spelling Y.A.O.I. on the back (Wade had explained to a wide eyed Peter what those letters meant ....to which he had replied "NOPE.") Finally Wade had settled on cut off jeans and a green shirt with a pink camouflage t shirt underneath and his big hat. Peter nodded in agreement at that ensemble and they set off. 

"Peter-precious I feel like a survival specialist. Shouldn't we be learning some kind of skill like carving animals from tree bark or drinking our own pee in case we run out of water?" Wade was marching ahead making happy sounds at everything he encountered. "Look Webs butterflies...omg see that bird...ah a squirrel..yeah he's cute!" Peter loved seeing Wade's childlike reaction it was infectious and made him see his surroundings in a different way. The Merc seemed to notice little things Peter would probably otherwise take for granted. 

After a while they came to a clearing with a small lakeside beach and Peter suggested they relax there for a bit. He had brought his book and got comfy on a blanket he spread out to sit on. Wade decided he was going for a swim and he stripped off to his boxer shorts. "I could go skinny dipping but I don't think you're ready for an introduction to my sexy buns yet Petey." He winked as he ran off into the water. "Ooooh wow that's sooooo gooood...woohoooo" Wade splashed about whooping and laughing. He calmed down after a while and decided to float on the surface.

Peter was reading his book, it was a story about a scientist who invents an invisibility serum. Peter liked reading it as he could argue in his head about the logistics involved in the story and analyse how probable the experiments were. It was supposed to be fiction, but Peter took it way too seriously. 

He looked up from his book and saw two canoes come past. It was a family of four people, mum and dad with two kids who looked about eight or nine years old. They called over to Peter and waved. "Hey there, how are ya? Great weather we got today." The man and his family looked happy out on the water. Peter nodded and waved back "Yeah it's pretty nice. Those canoes look great, they yours?" The man called back that they had hired them for a week. They wished Peter well and the kids were waving and laughing. 

Peter looked back down at his book, but got a sudden shock when he heard the same children screaming and crying and the man's voice bellowing.

"What the HELL is wrong with you? Why wouldn't you cover that up? You think it's funny to scare my kids you goddamned weirdo? They don't need to be exposed to that....damn!" 

He could see Wade standing thigh deep in the water with a weird big grin on his face. "Hey kids don't be scared. I'm the real AquaMan! What?...you think living under water is going to give you perfect skin?...I'm only trying to grow some scales. You try being half fish! Hey...woahh!" Wade ducked as the man tried to whack him with his paddle. "You wanna try a little anger management there ...it worked wonders for my friend Bruce...you might know him...big, green, verrryyyyy angry!"

As the man shouted even more at him Wade turned and quickly made his way out of the water. His face was no longer grinning. He grabbed his clothes and ran off towards the trees. 

Peter was furious with the people. They had paddled further along the lake so they were already too far for him to shout at them. He ran after Wade and found him sitting on a tree stump just staring straight ahead.

"Welcome to the Great Public Skin Shaming Show, starring Wade Wilson....the creature from the deep." Wade shook his head and laughed sarcastically. "No matter how many times it happens, it never stops hurting. I know they're just strangers and I'll never see them again, but I scared their kids man. My stupid scars made their children cry. Have you got any idea how awful that makes me feel?"

Peter sat down beside The Merc and nudged him with his elbow. "They are idiots Wade. They only see what they want to. They don't see the real you, just the outer layer which is a bit different....or..well you know what I mean." Peter decided to shut up before he made things worse.

"I know what I look like, but I guess I just forgot. You never treat me differently or make me feel like I'm a monster. I can just relax and nothing bothers me when I'm around you. I saw those people waving and I just wanted to say 'Hi'. What a fucking idiot I am." Tears were streaming down Wade's face. He tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. 

_Shit shit shit, stop crying...not in front of him._

The sight of Wade's tears was too much for Peter. He wrapped his arms round Wade and planted a kiss on his forehead. He just wanted to make it all better for him. He hated those people for saying those things. It was a total overreaction. "I'm so sorry they made you feel bad. What the hell is wrong with people? Wade you are not a monster. It seriously messes with my head when you say that about yourself. You are my friend, my best friend, to me you are beautiful. I see a kind, funny, honest, loyal and dare I say it, sexy guy. Nobody will ever make me see you any differently." He squeezed Wade tightly against his chest. 

Wade was clinging on to him sobbing and saying thank you. Peter's kind words just made him cry more.

"Come on big guy, get dressed and we'll head back to camp. I'll rustle us up some nice food and you can make me laugh with terrible jokes. No more tears, don't let those assholes win Wade. They don't know you, I do and I like you. I'm glad you came on holiday with me." 

Peter loosened his hold, but Wade stayed firmly attached to him. He wanted to be close to Peter. He made him feel better, happy, loved.

_I love him so much...._

"Peter you are the best friend anybody could ever wish for. You are so patient and caring and even when I annoy you, you don't give up on me. You really mean a lot to me and I'm glad I'm here with you. Thank you for being so nice to me." Without thinking Wade moved his face up close to Peter's and kissed his cheek. Their eyes met and in that one moment something clicked between them. Wade stroked Peter's face and their stare intensified. Peter swallowed hard.

_Oh shit...no no no this can't happen._

He turned his face away and Wade looked down at the ground. There was an awkward silence between them. Wade was trying to think of stuff to lighten the mood.

_Oh crapola...I mean...please yes kiss me Spidey...but this is torture...quick change the subject...food...hungry..yeah._

"Sooo Webs you mentioned food? I am starvin marvin, race you back to camp!" Wade hurriedly finished getting dressed and poked Peter in his ribs. "Are you gonna wear the sexy apron?" 

"Stop it! I see you're back to your old self. Anyway I might wear it....if it makes you happy." Peter flashed Wade a smile that shot lightening bolts through his heart.

_Ohhh mi corazon esta muerto.... _

They gathered up their stuff and headed back to camp. Wade insisted on walking behind Peter so he could make lewd comments about his ass. "Ohhh such tight buns, watch those muscles flex Baby Boy...ouch...your ass cheeks are like two baby melons in a net....oh boy I'm gonna faint." Peter rolled his eyes but he had a sneaky grin on his face.

_He is so annoying....but I wouldn't want him any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a lot hotter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up...literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: this chapter contains dubious consent somnophilia as Wade desires Peter when he sleeps and acts accordingly, however Peter is playing along, but Wade doesn't know that.  
It's never simple with these two!

As Wade and Peter walked back to the camp they caught sight of a ranger waiting for them.

"Hey there, sorry for disturbing your camping trip, but we've had a report of somebody scaring some folks down river. They described a man with some kind of skin disorder or disease being inappropriate in front of their kids. I figured I should ask around." The ranger was busy talking to Peter and hadn't noticed Wade. Then he turned round and when he saw his face he stuttered and became very apologetic. 

Wade sniggered. "BOO!"

The Ranger looked uncomfortable and averted his eyes away from Wade.

Peter got angry. "Look, I know you're doing a job, but honestly my friend has scars on his skin that is all. It's not a disease, it's not catching and I'm sick and tired of people treating him like he's not a worthy human being. It's just skin! Now, we are very sorry that Mr&Mrs Normal and their beige kids are trying to cause drama where there is none, but we're just here to have a holiday and mind our own business." Peter was tapping his foot in an irritated manner. Wade could only gaze at him full of admiration.

_He is totally my hero. He so needs a cape...like Thor._

The ranger was mumbling and then he made his apologies and went to leave. He saw Peter's tent and remarked that it looked too close to the fire. Peter thanked him and pulled a face at Wade.  
"Hey Petey what did he mean about me being inappropriate? I wasn't doing anything. He made me sound like some fucking pervert." Wade's face darkened as he kicked at some stones. "Goddamned morons. I wish people would leave me alone. Not you....I never want you to leave me alone." He smiled at Peter who's cheeks were ablaze.

_I just want to eat him....oh god I bet he tastes like pure sunshine._

Ignoring the Ranger's words Peter built the fire up again and set about cooking them some food. It was soon ready and they both ate and drank until they flopped about on the floor, full up and slightly tipsy from the beer. 

"Peter you're trying to fatten me up, then I'll be slow and you can catch me and do wicked things to me. Noooo don't tickle me...if I laugh too hard I might puke." Wade was rolling about giggling to his imaginary interaction with Peter.

"You are such a dork Wade. Don't you dare puke. Oh my god I have had too much beer my head is spinning. Let me just close my eyes for a little while...." Peter drifted into a light snooze, the fire crackled and spat embers from the dry brittle wood. 

Wade rolled over so he was right next to Peter, just a few inches between them. He watched his face as he snored lightly. He looked at him intently and imagined leaning over and kissing those rosy plump lips. Wade could feel his cock growing harder and he pulled his knees up to hide it in case Peter suddenly woke up.

_My sexy Spider I want to touch you so badly._

Wade started rubbing himself over the fabric of his pants. He stayed focussed on Peter's face, his lips were slightly parted and Wade had to restrain every molecule in his body not to lean over and slip his tongue in Peter's mouth.

_...or...well...not just my tongue...damn that's hot._

He hissed through his teeth slightly as he became more and more aroused at the idea of taking Peter while he slept. His hand was now inside his pants as he stroked himself, his tip all wet from the pre-cum. Peter hummed slightly and let out a huge sigh. "Mmmm nice.........mmmm." He moved his body so he was lying with one arm up over his head and one leg raised to the side. Wade spied a slight bulge in Peter's shorts and he could barely hold it in as he felt himself come in his pants. "Jeez...oh my god." He held his breath as he clenched his eyes shut. 

_Damn Baby Boy...you have no idea what you're doing to me._

Peter knew full well what he was doing. He had heard every movement and sound Wade had made and he loved it.

_Such a naughty Deadpool._

Wade curled up beside Peter and drifted off into a snooze, he could hear him breathing and it felt comforting. He so wished he could put his arms round him and snuggle into his chest. Peter felt happy lying there knowing Wade desired him so much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two men lay sleeping beneath the stars they were unaware of what drama was unfolding behind them. The fire had been spitting out burning embers as the dry branches crackled in the heat and as warned by the Ranger Peter's tent was too close. Some of the embers landed inside the open tent and started smouldering, gradually building up into a full blown blaze. 

Peter was dreaming about floating in the water and as he drifted along in his mind he started to smell burning, but he couldn't see any fire. The burning smell became too intense and he woke up with a shock. He looked behind him and to his horror the tent was engulfed in flames. He shook Wade awake. "Wake up ....oh my god...the tent!" He got up and grabbed a pan to get water. He was manically running and chucking water on the flames.

Wade woke up and immediately ran right up to the tent and started kicking it further away from them, his skin burning as he grabbed hold of the red hot structure. Peter threw more water on it as Wade stamped at the flames, trying to put them out.

"Wade you're on fire...oh my god your skin...please stop...let it burn away now." Peter was willing him to come away from the burning structure. It was already dying down as everything was destroyed by the fire. Wade's t shirt was burnt away and his skin was red raw from the flames. He winced as he peeled the rest of the singed fabric off his body. "Ouch ...yeah always forget how much burns sting."

Peter had tears in his eyes seeing how badly affected Wade's skin was. He could never get used to the Merc having a super healing power. He knew it still caused him a lot of discomfort. "Ar...are you ok Wade? Oh jeez I feel helpless." Peter wanted to take Wade's pain away.

"Petey don't look so worried I'll be as good as new in about a half hour. Yes it stings a bit, but I'm fine I promise. I'm more concerned about all your stuff that got burnt. Shit I can't believe it! I'm just glad you were out here and not asleep inside the tent." Wade put his hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"I don't care about the stuff it was only a few things and sleeping bag, my other bag is over there from our hike. Like you say at least we're safe. I feel a bit of an idiot as that ranger guy warned me about the tent." Peter bit his lip as he stared at the remaining smouldering remnants of the tent. Something stirred in his core.

_Oh...I guess that means I'll be sleeping in the other tent.....with him. _

Wade could see the look on Peter's face and he suspected it was about the sleeping arrangements now there was only one tent. It was too late to pack up and head for the car, so he had an idea. "Hey Pete you can have my tent, I'm quite happy to sleep out here under the stars...oh but by the looks of things the stars appear to have vanished behind that big cloud." Wade averted his eyes as his brain went into overdrive.

_Please rain....please let me sleep in the tent with my sexy spider....I promise I won't touch him....well...maybe just a little...you know ...tuck him in....give him a little kiss goodnight...all perfectly innocent._

Peter looked up at the sky and then noticed Wade's glazed expression and he sighed. "Wade there's plenty of room for both of us in the tent and I have the other cover in my bag so we could lay that on the floor and unzip the sleeping bag like a duvet over the top. You never know it might be cosy." Peter smiled trying to make light of the situation. Wade couldn't believe his ears.

_Oh it'll definitely be cosy Baby Boy._

Wade's skin was almost healed again as he sat watching Peter organising the other tent for them to sleep in. He held his hand up and felt the first drops fall from the sky. "Uh oh here comes the rain. Are you almost done in there?" Peter stuck his head out and grinned. "It's ready, come check out our little palace." Wade smiled.

_I wonder who gets to be the princess?_

Wade crawled inside the tent and was met with a warm glow of fairy lights and what looked like a very comfy bed. "Oh you got my lights working again." Wade had only had them on the first night. Peter showed him the connection he'd made to a small battery pack. He had stripped down to a t shirt and his boxer shorts and got into the bed, pulling the cover back for Wade to get in.

"If I'd have known you were this eager to get me into bed I'd have burnt the damned tent down myself." Wade winked at him as he got under the covers. He felt instantly cosy as the rain started falling heavier and the sound it made on the tent gave him a fuzzy feeling in his chest. Peter had goosebumps all over his body and the sensation was making his nipples stand to attention. 

Wade brushed his arm against Peter's chest and felt his rigid nips. "Oh boy...your chest popsicles are like tiny hard marbles ....wanna play?" 

_Hey what? I'm an opportunist._

Peter pushed Wade's arm away and covered himself with the sleeping bag. "NO! Behave Wade or I'm kicking you out in the rain." Peter put his face under the cover as he couldn't hide his smirk. Wade could see his eyes shining as he peered out at him. "You are way to mischievous Baby Boy....maybe I should get under those covers with you...I think your nipples might agree." Peter punched Wade and he fell back against the side of the tent. "Ouch ha ha I'm only teasing you...oh my god you are soooo sensitive....just like your hard little nips." 

Before Wade knew what was happening Peter had kicked him out the tent and he was standing in the rain. "Shit! Baby Boy I'm sorry...Peter-Pie, Petey, pumpkin, please can I come back in? I'm going to get soaked out here."

_I'd rather be getting soaked in there....oops._

"Are you going to shut up about stuff?" Peter's voice rang out. "If you behave you can come back inside." 

Wade crawled back in. "That's what she said..." He ducked as Peter threw his shoe at him. "I'm sorry I can't help it. I'll be good okay. I promise." He was shivering as he climbed back under the cover. His healing factor had been working extra hard and his body temperature had been fluctuating madly. One minute he was too warm and then suddenly his temperature dropped and he felt a chill. "Brrr Peter snuggle up to me I'm cold, no funny business, I'm serious. It's my skin, it's healed but now the rest of my metabolism is catching up. I'll warm up in a while, just give me some of your body heat."

Peter snuggled up to Wade and put his arms round him. He could feel how cold he was and rubbed his hands over his back. They lay there in the twinkling glow of the fairy lights as the rain beat down on the tent, it couldn't have been more cosy. Peter had a big smile on his face, because despite his misgivings he was very happy to be in this position. In fact somewhere in the back of his mind he thought about what the ranger had said and how his brain had shrugged it off with the thought that if the tent did happen to catch fire he could always share Wade's tent. Maybe subconsciously he had accidentally on purpose forgotten to move the fire further away. 

_Don't you dare judge me. Sometimes to get what you want in this life takes drastic action._

Wade was in heaven, snuggled up to the one person on the planet he wanted to be closest to. He breathed in Peter's scent, it was earthy and a little spicy sweet, like cinnamon. He was all warm and comforting and the sound of the rain made it all perfect. He wished he was lying against Peter's bare chest as he could feel his pert nipple sticking into the side of his face, through the fabric of his t shirt. He was desperate to bite it. He knew he had to behave, but he was struggling. His member was already like a steel rod in his pants and he was trying to control it.

_Think about boring things. Beige things. Peter's skin is a bit beigy....no more like a peach colour...ohhh peaches...yeah he's definitely very peachy....oh shit!_

It was hopeless. Luckily he started warming up and moved away from Peter slightly so he could hide his erection better. Then he heard a crash of thunder and dived under the cover. "Erm Peter ....I kind of really don't like thunder...so I'm gonna stay under here until it's over." Wade was shaking. 

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. The great Wade Wilson, fearless immortal Mercenary is scared of thunder?" Peter giggled as he heard Wade groaning at the next rumble in the sky. "Don't make fun of me Petey I can't help it. When I was a kid my asshole dad locked me in an outbuilding in a storm and man I thought the roof was going to cave in. He left me there for two days...all because I tripped over his shoes and fell into a mirror. He said I'd brought seven years bad luck to his door by cracking the mirror, never mind that it cracked my goddamned face. I was eight years old. So yeah thunder is not my favourite thing." 

Peter got under the covers with Wade and stroked his head. "Don't be scared, I'll look after you. I feel really sad that little you had to deal with that kind of cruel shit. When I think how safe and secure my childhood was. It's not fair Wade, nobody should be treated like they are worthless by those people who are meant to love them. I wish I had known you as a kid, you could have come and lived with me. We could have shared everything together." He snuggled up to Wade and hugged him. He felt his face and in the dimmed light under the cover he could see tears. "Don't be sad. Hey we can pretend we're in a cave...like Batman..ha ha." Peter wiped his tears away.

Wade smiled at him. "You're so good to me Petey, thank you, I'm not sad, I think those may have been tears of happiness. I like the idea of little me and you being buddies." Wade could still hear the thunder but lying beside Peter like that made him feel better, calmer. He felt so much love for him, but how could he ever tell him? 

"Petey?"

"Yes Wade?"

"You know I like you, right?"

"I think so yeah...I like you too."

"Ok well, oh thanks by the way...that's nice....but what if I liked you a bit more?" Wade bit the inside of his cheek and squeezed his eyes shut, he was scared of Peter's reaction.

"Wade I know you like me more than just as a friend. I mean you are not very subtle. It's obvious and it's fine, really. I think it's kind of cute. You make such an effort and Wade I do notice that you try your best to impress me. You don't have to, but it's flattering all the same." Peter was stroking Wade's arm, keeping him calm while the storm raged on outside. They had moved their heads out of the covers as it was too warm, but Wade still stayed close to Peter. 

_I'm never letting him go._

"You know I never ever told anybody that story about the thunder. Thanks for letting me bore you with tales of my glamourous childhood. I feel like I could tell you anything. I think what I'm trying to say Petey is that I sort of....kind of...well I love you...shit...sorry." Wade hid his face under the cover again. He felt Peter's hands lift his face up and he could see him smiling with a strange look in his eyes. 

"Wade I know. I have always known. It's all fine. You don't have to be shy about it. I'm the one who blushes around here remember? I'm glad you told me. Don't worry everything is going to be alright. Hey, I think the thunder has stopped. You survived another storm." Peter kissed his forehead and gave him a hug. "I'm super tired, let's snuggle and go to sleep. It's been a long day. And Wade I'm glad you're ok and we can be like this together. You really are my best friend." Peter gazed up at the roof of the tent. He was scared of getting too close to Wade emotionally. His experience of love was always that it ended in tragedy. He was bad luck for relationships.

_This is torture...the truth is I love him so much...and he feels the same way...but it won't work....even though I really want it to._

"Thanks Peter-pie you are always so kind. I really do love you with all my heart and I am so glad I can say that to you. You are my best friend....like I told you before...you're my only friend, so I intend to keep hold of you." Wade put his arm over Peter's chest and lay next to him as he watched him fall asleep. 

_Oh why does he look so seductive when he sleeps?_

Wade softly stroked Peter's arm and a little thrill went through him when he turned over and rubbed his ass up against The Merc's groin. He could feel the warmth coming off Peter as he slowly grinded himself against Wade's hard on. He lowered his shorts and pushed his erection along the curve of Peter's round ass cheeks, rubbing it between them, over the fabric of his boxers. 

He didn't want him to wake up and get angry. He couldn't help himself, the desire was too strong. He caressed Peter's hip and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, lowering them slowly until his ass was completely bare. Wade slid his cock along the soft skin of Peter's ass. He kneaded him with a firm grip and let his fingers search around his rim. He felt Peter move and sigh. Wade lay still waiting until he knew he was definitely asleep.

Except Peter wasn't asleep at all.

His sleeping position was entirely intentional and he longed to be taken by Wade. All his doubts and worries seemed to evaporate the minute The Merc touched him. He knew Wade was aroused by him sleeping so he continued the pretence. It was turning Peter on just as much and he desperately wanted Wade to go all the way. He pushed his ass back, feeling Wade's erection hard against him and he moaned softly, trying to entice him more.

_Come on Pool take what you have always wanted._

Wade was losing it big time. He gently parted Peter's cheeks and he looked down to see his soft pink entrance. His cock was slippery with pre cum and he smoothed some onto his finger, using it as lube to push into Peter's tight hole. It felt warm and soft as he moved his finger in and out slowly. He kept checking that Peter was still sleeping and every so often he would make small whimpering sounds that drove Wade crazy. He pulled his finger out and coated a second finger with the pre cum and delved back inside, maintaining a steady rhythm. Wade could feel Peter's body reacting and as he fingered him he jerked himself off roughly. He was gasping as he edged himself closer and leaning in to breathe in Peter's scent he brought himself to a climax spilling cum all over Peter's behind.

Wade kissed Peter's back and felt himself getting hard again almost immediately. _The joys of a healing factor_. He used his own cum to lube his erection and gripped Peter's buttocks, parting them so he could get himself lined up with his gleaming entrance. He slowly pressed his tip inside and felt Peter react, his breathing changed. He needed to take it much slower or he would wake him up. He waited until Peter calmed down.

Peter was biting his lip trying not to yell out loud, the jolts of pleasure shooting down his cock were driving him wild and he desperately wanted to touch himself. He could feel Wade pushing into him and it was amazing, he needed him so much. He calmed his body and let out another breathy sigh and a little groan. He decided to whisper very softly, as if he was in a dream. "Ahhh yes...ah so good...Wade...yes." He smiled to himself.

_Give me all you've got Big Boy._

Wade heard him and he felt like weeping. "Okay Baby Boy I'm here, gonna make you feel so good. You are so beautiful." Wade whispered softly back. He felt Peter arch his back into him and his cock inched further inside. Slowly Wade thrust himself as deep as he could and all his senses were on fire, it was the most arousing thing he could imagine. The idea that Peter was sleeping while being taken was one of Wade's ultimate fantasies.

He felt Peter sigh and slowly kept moving, sliding his cock in and out, building up a smooth pace. He was trying to prolong the feeling of being close to an orgasm. The tight tingling feeling right in the middle of his groin was so satisfying. He reached round to Peter's member and felt how stiff it was. A big smile formed across Wade's face.

_Oh Baby Boy Mother Nature was feeling very generous the day she made you._

_Definitely not 'little' Peter....you can fill me up any day my sexy prince._

Peter didn't know if he could keep pretending, it was all too good. Wade's cock inside him was the best feeling in the world, so big and fulfilling. He wanted to react and moan loudly, show Wade how amazing he was making him feel. He kept his eyes closed and let out another soft moan. Surely Wade wasn't falling for this performance? It appeared so, as Wade was lost in his own little fantasy.

His grip on Peter's erection intensified as he stroked him, edging him towards a release. He could hear Peter's breathing increase as he sank himself deeper inside and then slowly withdrew so just the tip of his cock was teasing Peter's entrance. He made short quick thrusts, only entering him a couple of inches, relishing the friction on the sensitive head of his hard on. Peter moaned and Wade held his breath. 

_ohhh just a few more minutes my little spider and I'll make your dick explode into a thousand rainbows._

Wade couldn't believe Peter was still asleep. He pressed his cock inside at just the right angle to hit his pleasure point and at the same time smoothed Peter's pre-cum all over his rock hard member. Peter's breathing staggered and he clenched around Wade making him come inside and at the same time he felt Peter's cock erupt over his hand. The Merc held the slender hips in place as he felt himself empty into the younger man and his cock pulsed with the after glow of his orgasm. He could not believe this had happened. He checked to see if Peter was still asleep and as he released himself he felt him sigh.

Peter turned onto his front and grinded into the cover below him. He whimpered softly and made little breathy sounds. Wade stared at his perfect ass, still naked with his boxer shorts pulled down to his thighs, remnants of Wade's seed clearly visible, dripping out of his pink swollen hole. Wade sucked in a sharp breath and reached over to lift the boxers back up. He really wanted to shove his tongue into that pert cherry, spread his cum all round it, but he thought he might be pushing his luck. He didn't want Peter to wake up and things to be uncomfortable. 

_No Baby Boy I'll save that little pleasure for next time....oh yes there will be a next time...I'll make sure of it._

Peter lay with his face turned away from Wade. He was smiling and his eyes were half open, gleaming with pleasure. He felt so good inside, like he was buzzing with electricity. He knew it was probably wrong that he had encouraged Wade to touch him and take him while he thought he was asleep, but Peter was so turned on by it he had happily played along, surrendering to Wade's unstoppable lust. He wanted him so much and if it meant they played this game then he was happy to indulge Wade at every turn. He didn't feel able to commit to a proper relationship with him, it would just end in tragedy somehow, but this was exciting and enticing and it made Peter feel desired by the man he craved so much.

_No ties, no problems, no heartbreak....no pain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah I know...it's the old 'sharing one tent and one sleeping bag' cliché ...but I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade has a meltdown and Peter makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mention of self harm and injury.  
On the plus side….lots of making up.  
Thank you for reading. This was meant to be a one-shot but I got carried away.  
xoxoxoxox  
If you enjoyed this story please feel free to leave comments and kudos thank you X

When Peter woke up the following morning he was alone in the tent. He got up and walked outside, but there was no sign of Wade. The remnants of the burnt tent had been cleaned up and the fire had been lit for breakfast. 

Peter went for a pee in the trees. As he stood there his mind drifted back to the events of the previous evening and he felt his face ignite. It had been so arousing he could barely allow himself to think about it for too long. He felt weird not waking up next to Wade, but maybe he felt awkward, maybe he was worried that Peter would be angry with him. He didn't want Wade to feel like that. He finished his pee and went over to sit by the fire.

Peter made some breakfast and coffee, but as time went on there was still no sign of Wade. He started to feel uneasy. He didn't understand why he wasn't there.

_I hope he's not done something stupid._

Wade had woken up hours before Peter and decided to make himself useful so he had cleared away the burnt tent and wrapped it into a bundle. While he had been busy his mind had started being disruptive, his thoughts taunting him. 

_What did you do to Peter?_

_Bad Deadpool. You didn't even wait for him to wake up._

_He's going to feel sore and wonder why._

_You are not a good friend._

Wade felt extremely guilty about what happened the previous night. He thought that what he had done was tantamount to assault. He felt ashamed of his selfishness. Peter had been so good to him, looking out for him and sticking up for him when those people had yelled. He had responded so calmly and reassuringly to Wade's declaration of love. Never ridiculing him or causing a scene. He had held him when he was afraid of the thunder. Wade felt like a total creep, because how had he repaid him? He had forced himself on him in his sleep.

_Fuck!_

_This is why I don't deserve nice things._

_I am a fuck up._

_A selfish asshole. _

_I need to stay away from Peter for his own good._

Wade had lit the fire and gathered up his things quietly in the tent. He looked at Peter lying there all serene and beautiful and his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't forgive himself for betraying his trust like he did. He had willfully taken what he wanted without even considering how Peter would feel. He had abused him. His one and only friend, the man he loved with all his heart. What kind of monster was he? He found a pen and wrote Peter a note on some cardboard from a packet of cookies. 

_Dear Peter_  
_I am so sorry. I love you, but I had to go. _  
_You don't want to be around me I am not a good person. _  
_Please forgive me. _  
_All the love in the world. _  
_W xxx _  
_ps: I took the car key to get my weapons. I'll fix it to the inside of the front wheel so you can find it, sorry. _  
_Pps: I really do love you Baby Boy._

He drew a little picture of Deadpool and Spiderman holding hands surrounded by love hearts. Then he had walked away.

Peter was worrying and feeling anxious about Wade's absence. He went back inside the tent and saw that his bag was gone and then he saw the note.

_Shit._

_He thinks he hurt me._

Peter felt bad. He was just as responsible for Wade's actions. He had created the situation they had found themselves in and he had purposely rubbed his ass into Wade's crotch knowing full well he was crazy about him. He had encouraged him at every step. There is no way that would have happened if he had really been asleep as the minute Wade had touched him he would have woken up. His spider sense was so sensitive even someone breathing on him would wake him. He had thought Wade would know that. He thought it had been a game between them. Clearly Wade had not realised Peter was awake, which explained his reaction. 

_He thinks he forced himself on me. It's the only explanation._

_I need to go after him._

Peter quickly got dressed and grabbed his jacket. He ran through the woods towards the car, hoping he wasn't too far behind Wade. It was starting to rain again and by the time he reached the car it was coming down fast. He felt along the inside of the wheel and found the key. He had no idea how much time had passed since Wade left, but it couldn't have been that long as the fire was lit. He guessed no more than an hour. If he drove along the road he might see him.

The rain got worse and the first crack of lightening appeared in the sky followed by an enormous clap of thunder. That was not good.

_Oh no he is scared of thunder._

Peter started driving slowly down the road, trying to see through the heavy rain. It was useless as the sky got darker and the weather got worse. The lightening bolted across the sky cutting long streaks of light through the clouds and the thunder was the loudest Peter had ever heard. He decided to pull in and turn round because he wasn't going to get anywhere in the bad weather. He looked out across the road to make sure nothing was coming along and swung the car round.

As he started moving in the opposite direction he noticed what looked like a small structure just off the road. He pulled in and got out, running through the downpour to check inside the building. It was a wooden shack probably been used to store fire wood or supplies in the past. He pushed open the beaten up old door and there sitting against the back wall was Wade. He had a cover over his head and he was shaking. 

"Wade? Hey...it's me Peter... Are you okay? Why did you leave?" He walked over and knelt beside him. "Come on, I've got the car parked just along the road, let's go." Wade couldn't move and Peter noticed there was blood on the floor. "Oh man, what did you do?" 

Wade removed the cover and Peter could see he was covered in blood, his clothes had slashes all over them and he had deep lacerations on his arms and legs and what looked like stab wounds in his torso. His face looked drained and Peter could see he had a deep wound in his neck. His katana and gun were next to him.

_Oh Wade ....why would you do this to yourself? _

Peter didn't care about the blood. He took Wade in his arms and held him. He was shaking and crying, every time the thunder raged he flinched. "We need to get you out of here. Can you stand up? I don't care about the blood I need you to come and get in the car." Wade nodded and Peter helped him up. He could see his wounds were starting to heal but there was still a lot of blood. He had a canvas cover in the boot of the car, so he put the rear seats flat and laid the cover out and got Wade to lie down on it. "Just stay put okay, it won't take long. You are an idiot, but I love you anyway. Don't worry about anything."

Wade lay in the back of the car, the pain of his self-inflicted wounds was burning and his skin was itching where it was repairing itself. He didn't care. He had just heard Peter say that he loved him and nothing else mattered any more.

Peter drove past the car park and down a narrow road that lead them closer to their camp site. He knew the track was only meant for rangers but he was past caring. He just wanted to get Wade back safely and get him cleaned up. The storm seemed to have passed and it was just a light rain by the time they pulled up. Peter helped Wade out of the car and once he got him to the camp site he instructed him to take all his clothes off. 

"Baby Boy if you wanted me naked you only had to ask...ouch...ah..shit." Wade's clothes were stuck to his skin with the sticky dried up blood. His 'new' skin had started healing and somehow the fabric was inside some of the wounds. He ripped it all off and squeezed his eyes shut as it tore his scars open again.

Peter grimaced as he watched Wade. "I can't believe you're trying to give me sass after the stunt you have just pulled. I mean, for god's sake Wade. Okay now go and get in the water. Wash off all the blood, clean the wounds. This water is brackish so there's salt in it, that's good for the healing process." He pushed Wade towards the lake. He didn't protest and when he lowered himself into the water he groaned at how good it felt on his skin. 

_He always knows what I need._

Peter stripped off his clothes to his shorts and got in the water. He smoothed his hands over Wade's arms rinsing away the blood and getting a closer look at the wounds. "Wade why have you done this? Why did you want to hurt yourself? I don't understand it." He could see the wound on his neck was from a gun shot and it sent chills down peter's spine to think Wade would be in so much pain in his head that he would go to such lengths. "Come on, you look clean enough. Let's get dried off and make something warm to drink. We seriously need to talk. Don't worry I'm not angry. I was just worried about you."

Peter wrapped Wade in a blanket and got the fire going. He had a hip flask with some brandy in and passed it to The Merc. "Here drink this it's good for shock." Wade took a sip and felt the heat of the alcohol as it slid down his throat. He couldn't look at Peter he felt too ashamed of himself. Peter handed him a sandwich and told him to eat as he sat down beside him. "You will feel better in a little while. I just want you to be okay Wade. Damn it why would you do that to yourself? Why would you do that to me?" He shook his head and Wade could see he had tears in his eyes. 

"Peter I had to leave. I behaved so badly and I don't know how to tell you the truth, but I know you will hate me when I do. I just want you to know that I do really love you so much and I have no excuse for what I did." Wade stared at the fire. He was dreading this bit of the conversation, but then Peter spoke up. "Wade you didn't behave badly. I was awake the whole time. I knew you wanted me after I heard you touching yourself when we were lying by the fire. I intentionally rubbed my ass up against you and made you think I was asleep and making those noises in a dream. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Peter leant against Wade. "I had no idea you would react like this, you really haven't done anything wrong. I promise."

Wade shook his head. "No, I don't care if you were awake. I still thought you were asleep and took what I wanted anyway. That makes me a creep Peter, an abuser. You didn't give me your consent. I can't live with the idea I'm that kind of guy!"

Peter got annoyed. "Wade I shoved my ass into your crotch. I could feel your erection and I purposely pushed myself against it. I knew it's what you wanted, hell you had just told me you loved me. Sweetheart you are not an abuser, you just got turned on, you were horny and I knew it. I feel bad for letting you think I was asleep, but seriously I thought you kind of knew, like it was a game. I mean come on...with my Spidey sense do you really think I would sleep through you fucking me?" Peter laughed, but Wade still looked sad. "What's wrong Pool?"

Wade looked at him. "That's it though, I'm Deadpool, so everything is always a joke with me. Mask that pain with humor and take any shit they throw at me. I play along Peter because it's what I've taught myself to do. It's self preservation and it keeps the assholes of this world firmly in their place. I don't take any bullshit from anybody and I crash through life like a crazy tornado. But then I met you and I didn't want things to be that way between us. I always admired you and then when we teamed up I was the happiest little Merc on the planet. With you I make the jokes and mess around, but I've never lied to you or felt like I had to hide my true self. So, Peter when I thought I'd betrayed your trust it fucked with my head. I couldn't bear to be that person and the only way I know how to deal with heartache is by hurting myself. The idea of you hating me or leaving me was just too much. I don't have enough words to tell you just how crazy I am about you. I love you Baby Boy."

Peter's heart was beating so fast as he listened to Wade confess his true feelings. He needed to stop feeling afraid. Here was his best friend telling him he was devoted to him and loved him like nobody else. He needed to give him a chance. He looked at his warm kind face and all he wanted to do was kiss him. 

"Wade, I don't think anybody has ever come as close to knowing the real me as you have. There are no secrets between us. It's all there to see. I am scared of giving myself to someone. Love has always ended badly for me. I decided a while ago to just not do love anymore, but then you came along and made me all confused. I find myself thinking about you all the time and even when you annoy me I can never stay mad at you. Since we've been out here my feelings have become stronger and I felt turned on just being near you. I know how I feel about you I just need to stop feeling afraid."

Peter leant over and whispered in Wade's ear. "I love you Wade Wilson and I'd really like to kiss you." Wade squeezed his hand and turned to face him. "You and your peachy lips better come here then." Peter laughed shyly as Wade put his arms round him and their lips locked forcefully, it was a kiss full of passion and longing. They needed each other. Their tongues searched round their mouths and Peter moaned into the kiss when he felt Wade's hands on his thighs, spreading them apart so he could kneel in front of him.

They were both panting and smiling, Peter's face was blushed and glowing from the exhilaration of their kiss. "This is weird, it's like we're doing things in reverse. Usually people kiss before they have sex, but I guess we're just not like other people. I'm glad we're different. We do things our own way."

Wade stood up, the blanket had long fallen away and his impressive naked form towered over Peter as he looked up at him. His wounds were all healed and he looked more like his old self. Peter loved his body, the scars didn't matter, they added to his appearance. 

_He's big and gorgeous...and did I say big?...yeah that's my favourite part. _

Peter took Wade's hand and as he stood up The Merc lifted him up over his shoulder and carried him towards the tent. "Your mine Baby Boy and I think we need to start over. Yeah, like you said we do things our own way." He lowered Peter down and kissed him before pushing him inside the tent.

They fell onto the sleeping bag and Peter wriggled out of his clothes, wanting to get his naked body next to Wade's, feel his skin and warmth. He snuggled up close to him. "Ah Wade you feel so warm and your skin is soft. It feels so good. I can't get enough of you. I think about you touching me when I masturbate. I imagine your naked body and your hands all over me." 

Wade's eyes shone brightly as he listened to Peter's confession. "I know Baby Boy, that morning you went for your little naked swim I saw you and then I heard you. Oh boy did I punish little Deadpool in that moment." Peter's face was bright red as he gasped at Wade. "You teased me! I was so embarrassed when I thought you'd heard me, oh my god you are so bad." Wade laughed and rolled on top of Peter.

"Yeah Baby Boy I'm so bad and you love it. Don't think I don't see your little smiles and all those sassy come-backs. You are just as much of a tease as I am. Rubbing your sexy little ass in my crotch, how could I be so blind? I guess I had a fantasy and I let it play out. You felt amazing by the way, so tight. So hot." 

Wade started kissing Peter's neck and as he moaned and writhed beneath him he trailed his kisses all down his lean muscular body, pausing at his lower abdomen. He licked the soft skin just above Peter's member, rubbing his face along the line of short dark hair reaching up from his groin to his navel. He was so irresistible to Wade. He just wanted his scent all over him, he was intoxicating.

"Ahhh Wade taste me...please...take me in your mouth. I want it so badly, I need it." Peter started grinding his hips upwards, trying to get Wade to use his mouth. The Merc grinned and took Peter's erection in his hand. Holding him steady he licked the tip of his cock, dipping his tongue into the pre-cum that dribbled out. He pointed his tongue into the small slit and wiggled it about making Peter cry out as he clutched Wade's scalp. His tongue worked it's way all round the rim of his cock head, tracing the veins down the shaft as Peter moaned and sighed with every touch. 

Wade couldn't believe how stiff Peter's cock was. He glanced up at his wrecked expression and took him in his mouth. He wanted him whole. He eagerly took him into his throat, sucking him hard and using his tongue along the underside of his shaft every time he moved him in and out. He needed more, he wanted to feel full. He moved off Peter and told him what he wanted. "Peter I want you to fuck my mouth, push yourself into my throat, please...I need you to fill me." He lay on his back and guided Peter over him so he was on all fours, but Peter had other ideas and turned round so his face was above Wade's throbbing erection.

"Oh I really like this idea sweet cheeks, such a sexy Spider, what did I do to deserve you...oh...ahhh that's good...Jeez don't ever stop what you are doing." Peter was sucking the tip of Wade's cock like it was a lollipop, using his plump lips, pouting over him. At the same time Wade took him in his mouth and Peter started thrusting himself into Wade's throat. The Merc was blown away by the stimulation he was feeling and the fullness of Peter's cock slamming down his throat. It was everything he wanted all at once. He reached over and found Peter's nipples and he squeezed and twisted them. Peter welped at the feeling, making him grind even faster into Wade's mouth, straddling his head and pushing himself right in. At the same time he was deep throating Wade's cock, sucking him vigorously.

They came together, their release was intense, both filling the other with hot salty seed. Wade swallowed every last drop of Peter's cum. He firmly held on to his hips, keeping him in place, not wanting him to leave his mouth too soon. Peter licked up the remnants of Wade's orgasm, still needing his soft scarred member between his lips. They were completely besotted with one another. They wanted to stay attached and full forever.

After a little while they lay back down together, gazing into each other's eyes. "Petey you are the most amazing person I have ever known. Nobody can turn me on the way you do. I can't explain it, you just push all my buttons....all at once. It's like I feel horny but times a thousand." 

Peter smiled and bit his lip as he stroked Wade's face. "I love you Wade, thank you for making me feel so desired. Thank you for allowing me to show you that you are so special to me. You make me want to feel love again....oh and yeah it helps that you are big and gorgeous too." Peter laughed as Wade beamed at him. "You see? You say that shit to me and it makes my dick weep pure honey. Oh Baby Boy you're killing me right now."

"You're not the only one with a healing factor you know. Mine may not be as strong as yours but it definitely helps harden things up when I need it to. You've already had your wicked way with my ass, so I think it's time I had some fun with your sweet spot. Now, spread those thick thighs and let me in." Peter winked at Wade as his mouth fell open. "Listen to you! One night with Deadpool and you're talking so dirty it's like a symphony to my ears. I'm all yours honey bunch."

Peter reached across to his bag and took out a small bottle of lube. He saw the surprised look on Wade's face and smirked. "No, don't think I had this all planned. I sometimes use it on myself, just to get things nice and slippery." Wade rolled his eyes back and let out a whimper. "Holy bananas Webs you are like a goddamned wet dream." Peter raised his eyebrow in approval.

The lube was definitely planned.

Wade lay back and pulled Peter between his legs. He looked up at him and smiled. "I'm all yours Baby Boy, do whatever you want with me. I should tell you, I like it rough...give me some of that Spidey strength." He reached up to Peter's chest and rubbed over his nipples with his thumbs, kneading the fleshy pecs. He could feel his member lying against his own and he wanted to rub them both together. 

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"Where are those fishnet stockings you had?" Peter gave Wade a cheeky smile.

Wade pushed him off and crawled over to his bag where he frantically started chucking stuff out until he found what he needed. 

"Ok Petey turn round until I'm ready."

Peter was giggling to himself as he listened to Wade panting as he wrestled with the stockings. He found it endearing the way he wanted to please him so much. No request was too extreme for Wade. All he wanted was to make Peter happy.

"Ok sweet cheeks you can turn round." 

Peter turned to see Wade lying on his side with the stockings on, as well as a pair of pink satin briefs and a skimpy little black satin dress that left nothing to the imagination. Peter raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Hello there Ranger fancy seeing you here. Are you looking for a good time in this tent of sin?" Wade rolled over on to his front and wiggled his ass up at Peter. "Please don't take advantage, I'm a pure and innocent young damsel."

Peter shook his head. "Nope, you've been very bad and I intend to punish you." He slapped Wade's ass and made him howl with delight. "Now shut up and take what's coming to you."

Wade bit his lip as he pinched himself that this wasn't one of his kinky dreams. He could feel Peter moving over him, smoothing his hand along the satin fabric of the dress and whispering things in his ear. "You're a bad girl, trying to seduce me with these slutty stockings and panties. I am going to rip them off with my teeth and then I'm going to fuck you so hard you will be begging me to stop. The harder you beg the deeper I'll go." 

Peter roughly yanked Wade's hips up and tore open the dress. He growled as he leant down and took the fabric of the briefs between his teeth and ripped it to shreds, exposing Wade's ass. "Spread your thighs wider, let me see you." He slapped the scarred fleshy cheeks hard. He opened the lube and dribbled it over his fingers and Wade's ass, slowly circling round his rim, softening him up. 

He leant over him and breathed in his ear. "You like that? Nice and slow?" Wade nodded with his mouth half open. "So how do you like this?" Peter jabbed two fingers inside him and started forcefully thrusting. Wade was panting hard as Peter pushed his fingers in as deep as he could. He added more lube as he increased the motion and slipped in a third finger, opening him up, ready for his cock. "Tell me how you want me, beg me!" Peter was digging into him with such force Wade started moaning and he could hardly get the words out.

"I..oh my god.....I want you ...deep...more....just don't stop...please...more..ahhh."

Peter coated his erection in the lube and withdrew his fingers. He teased his cock head just inside Wade's entrance and held back for a few seconds. Wade started whining for him to enter and Peter laughed darkly. "You want me inside? How badly do you want me? Come on you little tease beg me for it." He reached under and caressed his balls while taunting him.

"Peter....please...just take me...please I need it so badly. I need you deep inside me, I need it hard....please keep going...please just fuck me." Peter smirked, he could keep this up for hours. Seeing Wade all needy and obedient turned him on even more and the stockings made his dick twitch like crazy. With a massive thrust he entered him hard and deep, making the Merc yell out loud. Peter gulped. "Holy shit Wade you feel so good, so warm."

Peter drew himself right out and sank back in over and over with long deep strokes. He watched himself entering Wade's stretched hole, slick with lube and pre cum and listened to him groaning and begging for more. He increased his pace and gritted his teeth as he tried to stop himself from coming too soon. The friction and Wade's clenching was edging him closer but he wanted to make it last longer. He reached round and found Wade's large erection, rubbing it vigorously as he grunted at him. He started pounding into him with intense speed, making loud slapping noises every time their bodies connected. He couldn't have gone any deeper if he'd tried and Wade was loving every second. "Ahhh Peter ...Baby Boy...fuck me ...please yesss...more."

Peter couldn't believe his own stamina as he just kept slamming into Wade. He was desperate to make him come and let himself go, but it seemed like their mutual healing factors just kept them going, constantly riding the edge of a climax. They were covered in sweat and both breathless. Peter lifted Wade in an upright position to change the angle and he started jabbing directly at his sweet spot while jerking him off with a firm grasp. Wade started shaking and Peter felt his walls clench hard, finally making him come inside him. The release was full of relief and pleasure. Wade erupted in his hand, warm seed pouring out of him as he cried loudly. "Ahhh Peter I love you...I love you so much ....you make me feel so good." 

Peter had his arms round Wade's middle, holding on to him as they both knelt against one another catching their breath and laughing. Slowly they came apart and both whimpered at the empty feeling. They lay side by side on the sleeping bag, a mess of sweat, lube and cum, but they didn't care. All they could see was each other. Their eyes locked and their smiles dreamy as they caressed one another. 

"Wade you are all I want. Right here in this tent, just you and me, the rest of the world could evaporate and we would never know. We have all we need in this cosy space. Let's just stay here forever.....Please....just us." Peter was crying as he held on to Wade's face. He felt so much emotion for the man he loved. He was afraid to let the outside world taint what they had. He was scared of the dangers and risks. Now he had finally allowed him into his heart he didn't want anybody or anything to ruin their love.

_I need him. I don't want a life without him._

"Hey...what's this? Why so many tears? Please don't be upset my beautiful prince. Nothing is going to stop us from being happy. Petey we belong together, it just took you a little longer to figure that out. I knew it the minute I set eyes on Spidey in that tight spandex. Oh holy enchiladas did my dick hurt when I saw that sweet honey butt glide out before me. You were and still are like a dream Baby Boy." Wade wiped Peter's tears away and kissed him tenderly, savouring his soft lips and sweet musty scent. "You are so fucking beautiful and nothing...I repeat...nothing will ever keep me away from you. I love you."

_You belong with me little Spider._

They lay in each other's arms, two world weary humans. One carried his scars on his soul, the other on his being. Both were still young enough to start over. They loved deeply and unflinchingly, their connection so true and full of devotion. Now they had surrendered to their desire they knew for certain that flame would never be dimmed.

It was true, all they needed was inside that tent on the edge of the woods. They could stay there in their minds forever. When they did finally emerge and venture back into real life they would face the world together.

Their promise intact.

Nothing would ever keep them apart.

_We do things our own way_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much!


End file.
